Organized by the Patients Corporation of the East Los Angeles Child and Youth Clinic, this project serves pre-teen and teenage persons and their families living in a poverty community of East Los Angeles. It attacks the recurring problems of school dropout and drug abuse through prevention and rehabilitation methods. The program consists of an opportunity center which provides culturally oriented activities such as music exhibitions and lessons, arts and crafts, photography, silk-screening, theatre arts and karate to the enrolled children, almost all are Mexican-American. Supportive educational instruction is provided according to individual need in order to help insure that participating youths will not become discouraged and discontinued their education. An intensive program of individual and group counseling is provided. Communication is maintained with all schools of participants. Five (5) parents from this community have been trained to serve as Home Visitors to provide help to the parents in understanding and assisting their children's efforts to remain in school free from the abuse of drugs. Evaluation Data is gathered to determine both the efficiency and the effectiveness of the Project. Project methods and results are disseminated through reports, project sponsored workshops, conferences, etc.